Legend of Zelda: Agahnims Revenge
by cyfisher4321
Summary: A zelda story i wrote


The Legend of Zelda, Agahnims revenge  
  
One day about a hundred years after Link killed Ganon and restored the dark world. Links ancestor (who shared the great warrior's name) was troubled; he was having dreams about the master sword and his ancestor Link. Where Links ancestor would walk up to the pedestal and pull forth the master sword after that he would walk to his descendant and hand it to him. Saying only these words: "Hyrule is in dire need for a new hero of time, more now than ever before. You will face hardships far greater than those of mine, though do not shrink in fear from your enemies, stand straight and destroy all the evil in your path." then Link would awaken. Then one day Link was compelled to go to the lost woods to check up on the master sword, when he got there everything was as it had been for a long time: old and lonely. Link was feeling uneasy as he left the shrine but he took no notice. On his way home he spotted a figure walking in the direction of the master sword. Link would have normally not thought twice about this character for the master sword gets people coming to see it all the time. But for some reason he was compelled to follow him as he followed Link tried to get a look at his face but it was covered by a black hood attached to a ripped and torn black cloak. As Link continued suit the figure stopped in front of the pedestal with his hands raised. Then Link saw something that he had only seen a few times: magic there were waves of magic radiating from the figures palms that would envelop the master sword and its pedestal. Then with a blinding flash of light Link looked away but when he returned his gaze he noticed there was kind of force field made of fire then he heard a cackling laugh. He looked and the figure threw off his cloak and Link got a clear look at his face. Link gasped in horror it was the dark wizard Agahnim. Though Link had never seen him he had heard chilling tales about him that had enough detail so he could recognize him. Then the figure turned and stared at Link with a look of mock horror on his face "you!" he screamed as he pointed at Link. Link stood back a pace getting ready to fight then Agahnim spoke again this time with his composer "hah you're his descendant a mere relative but I shall take no risks this time I will lock you up in the same dungeon I lock your other ancestor Zelda." Link looked as Agahnim raised his hands in the air and blue energy came to them he shot a bolt of blue lightning at Link. Link tried to dodge to the side but he got hit before he could move enough. Stars flashed in his eyes for a second before he saw all black.  
  
Link awoke in a dark dungeon cell he stood up trying to remember what happened, and then reality hit him like a thunderbolt. he remembered Agahnim and what he had said. Link was told many tales about his ancestor and he remembered about the secret passage out of the dungeon. But the problem was how could he get to it if he was trapped in the cell? Link sat in the cell for hours trying to figure this out when a palace guard came down to the cell with food for Link. Link suddenly got an idea. As the guard opened the door to the cell Link jumped him punching him in the face mirthlessly and kicking him in the stomach until the guard fell and Link got off him and went to steal his keys but as Link was taking the keys from his belt he saw a wooden spear haft that seemed to come out of nowhere striking him in the head. Once again Link saw black.  
  
This time Link awoke to see Agahnim standing in front of him. He attempted to jump and attack him but he was chained to a stone slab by his arms and legs outside above a river. Agahnim laughed that mirthless laugh again chilling Links blood. "You are defiant." Agahnim said. "Just like your ancestor." "But no matter I will kill you now." He laughed again but then he gave the stone Link was attached to an almighty kick knocking Link off the edge of the cliff. Link thought as he fell to his grave how he would not be able to defeat Agahnim as his ancestor had done. Also he thought of how doomed Hyrule is. Link was sinking quickly; his lungs were bursting he must breathe he opened his mouth to inhale but all he got was water. Then Link saw a pair of flippers go by before our hero lost consciousness.  
  
This time Link awoke before someone he had met before: Queen Zora a friend of Links since his child hood. Link asked Queen Zora if she had saved him and she just smiled and pointed at another Zora. Link walked over to the zora and saw it was a girl. He asked her name and she responded "my name is Skyfin." Link took her hand and shook it saying "Thank you Skyfin you saved my life how can I ever repay you?" Skyfin said "I do have one thing you could do for me." Link told her he would do anything and Skyfin told him "My father was taken hostage along with five other zora warriors they have been put in the dungeon not far from here." "I will do as much as I can to help." Link replied. Skyfin looked delighted "then I will show you some thing not many people know about." With that Skyfin took Links hand and lead him away from everyone else to a lake to the west which had a small waterfall. Skyfin lead Link behind the waterfall into a small cavern with a small pedestal with a sword upon it. And as soon as Link entered he noticed a door with the figure of a shield engraved on it. Link inspected the blade which had words engraved into the blade. This is what they were:  
  
Only one can take this sword, And live to come back through the door, And if the unjust person takes, Many die upon the lake.  
  
As soon as Link had finished reading Skyfin looked at him and said "Its you it has to be, for this was your great great grandfather's first sword. So take it and go through that door to see what is in it." Link stood for a second then he grabbed the sword and strode up to the door; he put his hand on the handle and opened it. Inside Link saw a shield upon another pedestal. Link walked up to it. Before Link got halfway to the pedestal an arrow zipped by his head burying itself deep into the wall. Link ran as fast as he could with arrows flying in every direction, one grazed his shoulder another cut his cheek. Not until he made it to the pedestal did the arrows stop. He picked up the shield and fitted it to his arm. As Link was inspecting it an arrow whizzed towards him from the wall behind the pedestal. Instantly he raised he shield and deflected it. Then Link turned and walked back to the first chamber where Skyfin was waiting. Link asked if any thing was wrong for Skyfin was looking sad. Skyfin said "I just saw a pair of moblins talking to each other and I heard them say that Agahnim had my village destroyed. They said that he was angry about you being alive. So he sent out his soldiers to kill you. Link stood there for a moment thinking of how overwhelming this was but he did not know what to do. Then while Link was thinking Skyfin interrupted his thoughts by saying that she also heard where Agahnim was keeping his base Link asked her to bring him there and she told him she could take him within a certain distance of it but that was all. Link was overjoyed so Skyfin took Links arm and lead him away from the cave around the lake and through some woods Skyfin stopped short pulling Link to the ground Holding a finger to her mouth she pointed across the field where a moblin was standing guard in front of a small gate. She said to Link that that was the way to the desert where Agahnim was taking refuge in a temple which was more than likely guarded by many fearsome beasts and enchantments. But Link was defiant he strode across the field sword in hand. The moblin stared at him and told him to clearly state his business at the great ones residence. With a shrill cry Link charged the moblin taking it by surprise. Link ran it through the stomach with his sword. The moblin only had time for one gasp of surprise before it fell backwards onto the ground dead. Link pulled his sword out of the monster, wiping the blood on the monsters tunic. Link looked across the field for Skyfin but she had gone. Link shrugged thinking it must have been as far as she was taking him so Link looked down at the monster at his feet he saw a ring of keys in its belt he took them off. Then Link walked up to the gate trying to see which key would fit into the lock. At his fourth try he got it the door groaned as it opened. Link stepped through the gates noticing that there was no one around just sand and cliffs. Link took only a few steps when a leever erupted from the ground its mouth on the top of its body dripping with spit it rushed Link. He used his word to ward of its pincer like appendages while he stopped the body from mauling him over with his shield Link then took his sword and tried to stab the beast but it moved to his left attacking him again from he side Link was lucky his shield was already there then Link took a sideward swing at the beast which this time it couldn't dodge the beast fell in two Link walked farther but after a few steps Link noticed his feet were sinking in the sand so Link ran as fast as he could not letting himself have enough time to sink. after about twenty minutes of traveling this way across the desert Link saw a great temple built into the cliff side but as he approached he saw Agahnim on top of the cliff with a strange swirling vortex above him and out of the vortex came two giant wormlike creatures the likes Hyrule had never seen Agahnim greeted them by calling out "Twinmold the travel from Stone tower must have been long but you will get to destroy our version of Link for I revived you after I found your remains on the remnants of the clock town moon but as of now wait here for this is where Link will have to come. With that Twinmold broke a hole in the ceiling of the temple and they both worms went inside while Agahnim made another portal that he walked into then after he went in the portal it disappeared. Link walked up to the temple but before he entered he noticed to the right of the temple a small hut he went over to it and inside was a small man sitting on a carpet Link walked up to the man and he immediately started talking. He said "You, I know you, your that guy Link from Clocktown. I'm the banker you left your wallet your money and one of your bottles with me. I guess ill have to give it back to you." With that the man handed over Links things wondering what the man was talking about; he had never been to a Clocktown he had never even been outside Hyrule. But he took the stuff anyways. After he left the hut he started up the steps to the temple again this time he walked through the doors.  
  
Temple 1  
  
Desert Palace  
  
Weapon: Bow and arrows  
  
L.O.V.D.: 4 (Level of difficulty)  
  
Boss: Twinmold  
  
Bosses moves: Twinmold has two attacks: Swoops down and hits Link burrows into the ground to make small sand vortex's  
  
Bosses weaknesses: he has two weaknesses: Shoot his head with arrows(damages him) Shoot the end of his tail with arrows (damages him)  
  
What you receive Heart container Pendant of earth  
  
After Desert palace After hours of toil Link finally shot down the mighty Twinmold, Link walked up to the remains where a ring of light had arisen. Link stepped into it and was immediately transported to a small chamber where on a pedestal was a pendant floating in mid air above it. Link walked up to it and noticed on the pedestal there was a stone tablet throwing caution to the winds Link picked the tablet first. It had a poem inscribed on it. This is what it is:  
  
Earth, Fire, Water, This is what you need, To receive the master sword, These words you must heed, The next one hides somewhere, In the trees.  
  
Link thought about this for a minute but then he knew he must go to the Lost Woods. But Link then grabbed the pendant and was in another aura of light which transported him to the entrance of the desert palace. Link immediately struck out to the desert but on his way he saw a troop of moblins outside the entrance to the desert Link walked along the cliff face when he was almost to the wall that sealed off the desert Link ran into a dodongo he attacked its head to no avail for it had a hard skull. Link was about to try for its throat, when it sucked in air and spit fire at Link he moved to one side narrowly missing the flames but then he had and Idea, he got around the beast and slashed at is neck but it moved forward and he hit its tail, the beast fell for a moment with a groan. Link hit it again and again until the lizards green skin started to turn red Link jumped back and the creature exploded. After the monster died a old woman came and started to sort through the remains and she took out the stomach and walked up to Link saying "thank you young man come to my shop and buy some bombs!" Link asked her why she cut out its stomach and she told him that she made it into bomb bags that are used to carry bombs. She also told Link that she carried bomb bags at her shop and that if he followed her she would take him there, and with that the old lady took Links arm and lead him to a spot in the wall where it looked like someone had blasted it down Link was taken up a path to a village. A sign along the path told him it was kakariko village Kakariko village I love this place I've been here before the old lady took him to a small building, inside there was huge piles of bombs and a counter with some bomb bags on it. The lady took him to the counter a told him to wait there. Link sat down on the floor and the lady went into a door at the back of the room for a couple of minutes then she came out with a bomb bag in her hands which she handed to Link saying "that will be 100 rupee's please." Link got mad saying about how he was the one who killed the beast and that he should get a big discount the old lady relented and gave it to him plus the maximum amount of bombs it could hold (20) for only 40 rupee's. After Link made his purchase he left the shop and wandered around for a little while he found one store that sold potions and other things he went inside and looked over what the clerk was selling many things but one of interest he saw a bottle for 100 rupee's and he talked to the guy about it and he said it wasn't for sale but if Link would solve his problem he would give it to Link. Link asked what the problem was and the clerk said "an hour ago a couple of moblins stole my shipment of fairies and I need them for they are one of my best selling items they are pink and when you die they bring you back to life. But the moblins are probably by the desert gate." Link immediately went out and found the moblins with a large crate giving the fairies out to their comrades Link was going to rush them but he realized that it would be impossible to kill them all in a rush so Link thought up something else he would throw a bomb at them that should kill them all. so Link took out a bomb and threw it into the middle of the goblins I made a huge explosion killing all of the moblins Link walked over to them taking their money and arrows and whatever else they had Link then walked over and looked at the box with the fairies in it and saw the masses of pink light then Link took the lid and sealed it. Link then set about the task of pulling the crate to the store after many hours of pushing and pulling Link went inside the store with the crate the clerk was overjoyed he immediately gave Link the bottle along with a fairy. Link left the shop when he thought of something Skyfin had said to him there are six zora warriors trapped in a temple not far away from the zora's living place Link ran like he had never ran before he was at zora's village he saw this huge tree with a trunk the size of a house Link was in awe he felt the tree and it struck him the tablet in the chamber said that the next place he must go is in the trees. Link walked around the tree to no avail then Link saw a small gap in between the roots he took out a bomb and bombed it revealed a secret staircase Link descended into the depths of the tree.  
  
Temple 2  
  
Root dwelling  
  
Weapon: boomerang  
  
L.O.V.D.: 6 (Level of difficulty)  
  
Boss: Oldowa  
  
Bosses moves: he does a running chop with his sword calls spiders to attack you calls butterflies to attack you he puts his sword at floor level and starts to spin  
  
Bosses weaknesses: he has three weaknesses:  
  
1.) Shoot him with arrows (makes him trip)  
  
2.) Throw the boomerang at him (stuns him)  
  
3.) Slash him with your sword (damages him)  
  
What you receive  
  
1.) Heart container  
  
2.) Pendant of fire  
  
3.) Six zora warriors  
  
After Root Dwelling  
  
Link strode forth toward the beasts remains retrieving the heart container then walking to the portal that had appeared. He stepped inside and he was instantly transported to another chamber this time with a different pendant Link stepped up to the pedestal and reached out and grasped the pendant. Link then looked down and there was another tablet this time it said:  
  
To find the third you must seek, The house by the beech, For your hard work pays but once this time. 


End file.
